


Make Me Immortal With One Kiss (Stardust and Fireworks) [한국어 번역]

by tyty_wars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Korean Translation, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars
Summary: 진과 카시안이 다섯 번 저항군을 위하여 키스하고, 한 번은 [저항군을 위해서는] 하지 않는 이야기jormaperalta의 Make Me Immortal With One Kiss (Stardust and Fireworks)의 한국어 번역입니다.





	Make Me Immortal With One Kiss (Stardust and Fireworks) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jormaperalta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jormaperalta/gifts).
  * A translation of [Make Me Immortal With One Kiss (Stardust and Fireworks)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429932) by [jormaperalta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jormaperalta/pseuds/jormaperalta). 



> 저자 노트:
> 
> #1: 이 픽이 말이 되게 하기 위해서는, 우리 일단 모두 살아남았다고 하기로 해요. 어떻게든요.(*콜록* 포스) 그리고, 스타워즈에 대한 제 지식은 영화 정도라서 사건 연결에서 실수가 있으면 사과할게요! 얘기해주면 고치겠어요.  
> #2: 스타워즈 지리를 잘 몰라서 행성을 하나 만들어냈어요.
> 
> 역자 노트:
> 
> My thanks to jormaperalta for giving me permission to translate this lovely (and sexy) fic!
> 
> 우리말로 옮겼을 때 자연스럽게 하기 위해서 어순을 변경한 부분들이 있고, 의역도 많습니다. 번역 피드백은 tytytranslates@gmail.com나 트위터 @binich_tyty로 연락을 주세요! 고맙습니다.

_첫번째_

데스스타가 파괴되었다. 진 어소는 이 소식을 들을 수 있을 때까지 자기가 살아있을 수 있을지 확신할 수 없었다. 그렇지만 그녀는 살아 남았고, 반란군의 구성원들과 함께 축하를 하고 있었다.

그 날 일찍 장례식이 있었으며 애도의 시간을 가졌지만, 다들 축하도 필요하다고 느꼈다. 가끔은 이 둘이 함께 일어날 수도있는 거니까.

진은 둘 다 제국군과의 연결고리 때문에 "오염"된 보디 룩 곁에 붙어 있었다. 그는 술을 마시지 않았지만 그녀는 마셨고, 둘 다 다른 반란군들이 격납고에서 파티를 즐기는 것을 보고 있었다.

"당신이 온 곳에도 술게임이 있었어요?" 사실상 구석에 숨은 채로 자기 음료를 홀짝이며 보디가 물었다.

그녀의 눈썹이 치켜올라갔다. "술 _게임_?" 이 개념 자체가 너무나도 이질적이었다. 쏘우와 쏘우의 동료들 사이에서 자라다 보면, 술을 마시는 것은 상황을 이겨내기 위한 것이었지, 즐거움을 위한 게 아니었기 때문이다.

"술병 돌리기? 나는 단 한 번도 ~한 적 없다? 비어 퐁?"

"술 안 마신다면서요." 그녀는 질문을 피해본다.

"술을 마시지 않아도 게임을 할 순 있다고요, 상사님"하고 그가 말했다. 그에게서 들으니 그녀의 새롭게 지정된 계급이 어색하게만 들렸다. 누가 해도 그랬지만, 그가 말할 때 특히 더 그랬다. "그렇지만 술을 안 마실 때보다 마실 때 훨씬 더 재밌다고 하더군요."

"술게임이라고?" 한 손은 편안히 지팡이 위에 놓여있고, 다른 손은 음료를 든 채로 치루트가 그들에게로 다가왔다. "나도 껴도 되나?"

치루트의 카리스마 덕에, 금세 같이 술게임을 할 거대한 무리의 사람들이 모였다. (레아 오르가나, 카시안 안도르 대위, 베이즈 말버스, 한 솔로와 그녀가 모르는 사람들이 포함되어 있었다.)

"규칙은 간단해요," 보디가 말했다. "이 병을 돌리고 멈춘 병이 누구를 가리키든, 그 사람에게 5초 동안 키스하는거죠. 키스받은 사람이 다음으로 병을 돌리고요. 그렇게 계속하는 거예요."

"이 짓을 할 정도로 충분히 취하진 않았는데." 카시안이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 낮았고 그는 원 건너편에 앉아있었지만 그녀는 그의 목소리를 들을 수 있었다.

어쨌든 그들은 게임을 했다. 카시안과 레아가 키스한다. 레아와 한이 키스한다. 한과 진이 키스한다. 진과 보디가 키스한다. 보디와 레아가 키스한다. 레아와 치루트가 키스한다. 치루트와 베이즈가 키스한다. (5초보다는 좀 길었지만 어쩌면 이들은다른 단위를 써서 그런지도 모른다.) 베이즈와 진이 키스한다. 진과 레아가 키스한다.

빠르게, 점점 더 많은 사람들이 게임에 참여하고 그녀는 점점 더 취하면서 더 많은 저항군에게 키스하고 많은 저항군 사람들이 키스받는 것을 보면서 진은 흐름을 놓치고 말았다.

보디와 한 번 더 키스를 나누고 나서 그녀는 병을 돌렸는데, 병은 카시안을 가리켰다.

이 게임을 하면서 처음으로, 그녀는 주저하며 그에게 곧바로 키스하지 않았다. "내 상관이잖아요"하고 그녀는 피하려 했다.

"난 공주지만, 나한텐 키스했잖아." 위엄있게 한 모금을 넘기며 레아가 말했다.

"그치만-"

카시안의 눈빛에 무언가가 번뜩였다. "기권하는 거야, 어소?"

진은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 몇 라운드 전에 키스를 피하려면 두 샷을 마시고 옷가지를 하나 벗어야 한다는 규칙을 세운 참이었다. 그녀도 아직 한 번도 기권하지 않았고, 다른 누구도 기권하지 않았었다. 그리고 그녀는 처음으로 기권하는 사람이 될 계획은 없었다.

술게임에서는 개인공간이라는 게 없으므로, 그녀는 그의 셔츠 칼라를 뭉쳐쥐며 그를 거칠게 잡아끌었다 .

"나는 포기 안 해, 대위." 그리고 그 말과 함께, 그녀는 그들의 입술을 하나로 부딪혔다.

5초 이상의 시간이 지난다.

취한 친구들과 동료들이 야유를 하기 시작하고, 그제서야 진은 카시안에게서 떨어졌다. 그녀는 그가 테크닉이라곤 없을 줄 알았으나 감명을 받고 놀란다.

"다음이요, 대위님" 나른한 미소와 함께 보디가 말했다. 진은 그에게 매서운 표정을 지어보이고 게임은 계속 된다.

다음 날 아침, 그녀는 뭔가 달라지거나 어색해질 것을 예상했다. 그녀가 그런데 쓸 시간도 없지만 말이다. 하지만 카시안은 그냥 다른 사람들과 똑같이 숙취에 시달리고 있을 뿐이다.

그들은 그렇게 그냥 넘어갔다.

-

_두번째_

"이건 미친 짓이야," 진 어소는 팔짱을 끼고 벽에 기대어 서면서 말했다. 그녀가 모르는 저항군이 파우더를 들고 그녀에게로 다가오자, 그녀는 이들을 갈기지 않으려고 자제심을 최대한으로 발휘하며 고개를 돌려버렸다. 그녀도 자신이 폭발사고 때 입은작은 상처며 화상 자국이 아직 얼굴과 목에 남아 있는 것을 알고 있지만 (박타가 할 수 있는 것에는 한계가 있다.) 그녀는 절대로 생판 모르는 사람이 자신을 만지게 내버려 두지 않을 것이었다.

"그냥 해치우자고, 어소," 카시안 안도르가 말했다. 그는 아티스트 쪽으로 돌아서며 소리 낮추어 말했다. "어렵게 굴 거라고 내가 말했잖아요."

"넌 알고 있었단 말이야?" 진은 벽을 밀치고 안도르의 사적 공간까지 들어갔다. 그녀는 그가 이를 싫어한다는 것을 알고 있었다.

그는 움찔한다."프로파간다에 대해선 알았지! 포즈는 몰랐어."

"무오니아 310의 주민들은 다정하기로 악명이 높아서, 당신 둘이 로맨틱하게 끌어안고 있는 이미지에 긍정적으로 반응할 거예요." K-2SO가 구석에서 말했다. 저 기계 자식은 가능만 하다면 분명 이걸 즐기고 있을 것이다.

"그럼 안도르랑 _네_ 가 키스하고, 난 내버려 두면 되잖아," 진은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 카시안은 이 제안에 표정을 일그러뜨린다.

"그들은 드로이드를 좋아하지 않는답니다." 손가락이 많은, 푸른 피부의 생명체인 프로파간다 스케치 작가가 말했다. 진은 그녀의 출신지가 어디인지 확신할 수 없었다. "초기에 한 번 시도해본 적은 있었죠. 마음에 들어하지 않았고, 제국으로 돌아갈 거라고 협박하더군요."

"좋아요, 그치만 케이투를 모델로 써서 나를 그릴 순 없어요? 난 하고 있어야 하는 진짜 저항군 일이 있다고요." 진은 다시금 빠져나가 보려고 했다.

"포스여, 어소, 우리 모두 다 해야 할 '반란군 일'이 있어" 카시안이 지친듯이 말했다. "그냥 하고 끝내면 안 되겠어?"

"스케치는 1분 밖에 안 걸릴 거고 그 다음에 볼 일 보러 가시면 돼요." 작가가 말했다.

진은 신음소리가 나오는 것을 억누르며 안도르에게로 다가 서는데, 이번은 싸우기 위해서가 아니라 키스를 하려고였다. 이런 때면, 그녀는 자기가 저항군에 들어오지 않았으면 좋았을 것이라는 생각이 들었다.

"대위님, 상사님 허리에 손을 얹어주세요."

"그렇게까지 해야 됩니까?" 그가 물었다.

"네," 아티스트가 말했다.

거친 한숨과 함께, 안도르 대위는 그녀의 허리에 자신의 손을 얹는다 (이 순간 그들의 계급 차가 훨씬 더 두드러졌다.) 그의 손가락이 그녀의 엉덩이에서 살짝 모였다가, 곧 편히 풀어졌다.

"상사님, 대위님 고개에 손을 둘러주세요."

"목을 졸라볼까요?" 그녀는 반쯤 농담으로 말했다.

놀랍게도, 안도르는 살짝 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "내가 그렇게 끔찍해, 어소?"

"밑그림만 그릴 수는 있지만," 진이 대답할 수 있기 전에 작가가 말했고, 그녀가 손을 적절한 위치에 올려놓자 종이 위에 사각거리는 소리가 들려왔다. 살짝 너무 긴 듯한 그의 머리카락 끝이 (그는 스카리프 이후로 이발을 하지 않았다) 그녀의 손가락에 닿아 약간 간지럽혔다. "제가 정확히 그리기 위해서는 두 분이 태양계 단위로 1분간 입맞춤을 해주셔야 해요."

진은 살짝 마른 침을 삼켰지만, 항복할 준비가 되어 있었다.

이미 다른 건 다 해놓고도 안도르가 아직도 시큰둥한 표정을 짓고 있는 것을 보기 전까지는 말이다.

"눈을 감아요- 그리고 저항군을 생각합시다," 그녀는 관능적으로 속삭이는 목소리를 흉내내며 말했다.

"그만해, 어소" 그는 이렇게 말하고는 고개를 숙여 그녀에게 키스했다.

맨 정신으로 경험해 보니 완전히 _불쾌한_ 느낌은 아니었다. 그의 손은 거칠었지만 (그녀는 그와의 다른 경험들로 이것은 이미 알고 있었다) 그의 입술은 그녀의 기억보다도 부드러웠다. 까끌하게 자란 수염이 그녀의 피부를 살짝 긁어댔지만 (파티 전에는 면도한 상태였다) 그녀는 어느 쪽이든 괜찮다고 생각했다.

편의를 위해서라도, 그들이 1분 내내 가볍게 입술만 닿아있을 수는 없을 일이었다. 그녀는 살짝 입술을 벌렸고 그들의 입술은 함께 움직였다. 그녀의 입에 그의 혀가 느껴지는 순간, 작가가 말했다.

"밑그림은 다 되었어요. 이제는 두 분이 필요 없습니다."

진과 카시안은 재빨리 떨어졌지만, 여전히 둘 사이에는 웅웅거리는 기운이 남아있었다.

"스케치를 보시겠어요?"

"해야될 일이 좀 있어서," 진은 셔츠를 정리하며 퉁명하게 말했다. 이렇게 허둥지둥하게 되다니 정말로 싫었다.

"저항군 일 말씀이지요?" 케이투가 확인하듯 물었다. 건방진 자식.

"꺼지셔," 그녀는 다소 장난끼 넘치게 그에게명령을 내리고는, 자리를 떴다.

같은 날 나중에 있었던 미팅에서, 그녀는 뭔가 달라지지 않았을까, 어쩌면 그가 그녀를 피하지는 않을까 예상했다. 그러나 그는 평소처럼 미팅 전에 그녀에게 인사를 건냈다.

그들은 이렇게 또 넘어간다.

-

_세번째_

진은 반란군이 많은 파티를 벌이지는 않을 거라고 예상했지만 가끔은 그들도 휴식이 필요하긴 할 것이라고 생각했다. 특히나 그 파티가 얼데란 식(蝕) 축제의 기념행사였고 이것은 레아 공주를 위해서 열리는 것일 수도 있었기 때문이다. 하지만 그녀는 불평하진 않을 것이었다.

가끔 그녀는 자신은 계속 움직일 수 있다고, 휴식이은 필요하지 않다는 생각을 품는다. 그녀는 스카리프에서도 살아 남았고, 부모님 모두를 잃는 경험에서도 살아 남았으며, 자신을 길러준 사람을 잃고도 살아 남았다. 그녀는 살아 남는다. 그녀가 늘 하는 일이자, 그녀가 이때까지 해온 모든 일이 그랬다.

그러다 그때 그녀는 카시안과 저항군이 인기있는 음악을 연주하는 시끄러운 밴드 음악에 맞추어 춤을 추는 것을 본다. 베이즈와 치루트는 구석에 서서 웃고 있으며, 보디는 벽에 기댄 리다 모쓰마에게 키스하고 있고, K-2SO는 문가에서 C-3PO와 이야기를 하고 있다. 모두가 편안하고 즐거워 보였다.

그래서 그녀는, 자신에게는 아닐 지 몰라도, 다른 이들에게는 기분 전환이 확실히 도움이 된다는 것을 받아들이기로 했다.

진은 에일을 마시며 파티를 관찰했다. 그녀에게 술은 언제나 혼자 마시는 것이었기에 그녀는 아직도 반란군의 단체행사적인 면에 적응하는 중이었다.

"잘 되어가, 어소?"

고개를 돌려 보자 카시안이 자신이 기대고 있는 기둥에 기대어 있었다. 그녀는 술잔 뒤로 터져 나오는 웃음을 가려본다.

"저기 있는 파트너가 아니라 왜 날 신경 쓰고 그래?" 그녀는 묻는다. 그들은 꽤 가깝게 붙어서, 마치 두 몸이 거의 하나인 듯 움직이며 춤을 췄었다.

그의 눈썹이 치켜올라간다. "키나라 말이야?" 그녀는 답하지 않았다. "그냥 춤춘 것 뿐이야. 우린 오랜 친구 사이이고, 게다가 그녀는 다른 오래된 친구랑 약혼한 상태라고."

그는 더할 나위없이 사람을 진정시키는 존재였지만, 그가 말하는 톤에는 그녀를 화나게 하는 무언가가 있었다.

"질투하는 거 아니야," 그녀는 방어적으로 말했다.

"당연히 아니시겠지," 그는 애매하게 말했다.

그녀가 가지 돋친 반박을 준비할 수 있기 전에, 레아 공주가 다가왔다. 카시안은 허리를 굽혀 인사를 했고, 진은 그러지는 않았다. (왜냐면 레아 공주가 더는 그럴 필요가 없다고 말하면 그녀는 그 말을 실제로 따르기 때문이다.)

"너희 둘은 얼더란 식(蝕)을 제대로 기념하는 방법 알고 있어?" 그녀가 물었다.

진과 카시안은 둘 다 고개를 젓는다.

"종이 울리면 입맞춤을 나눌 사람을 찾아야 해," 뺨은 달아오르고 두 눈을 반짝이며 그녀가 말했다.

 _눈을 반짝거린다구?_ 이 생각에 그녀는 술을 내려 놓았다. 그만 마셔야지.

"둘은 이미 짝이 정해진 거 같네." 그녀가 콧노래 부르듯 말했다."편하고 잘 됐다."

"자, 이제 그만," 루크가 그들에게 미안하다는 듯한 미소를 지어보이며 그녀를 데리고 갔다. "가자, 알투를 찾자고."

"1분 남았어!" 레아는 끌려가면서 말했다.

그들은 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

"난 페스트(Fest) 출신이야," 카시안이 말했다.

"그럴 줄 알았어," 그녀가 그의 억양을 생각하며 말했다.

그는 그녀를 향해 눈을 굴려보였다. "나는 얼데란 전통을 따를 필요가 없다는 뜻에서 이 얘길 한 거야.

진은 그가 빠져나갈 구멍을 만들어주자 깜짝 놀란시늉을 했다. "간접적 명령을 무시하겠다는 거야? 무슨 대위가 그래?"

그가 대답할 수 있기 전에, 레아는 큰 소리로 숫자를 연호했다. "10! 9! 8! 7!6!"

"그럼," 카시안이 말했다. "명령에 따르는 게 낫겠네."

"무슨-"

그의 손은 그녀의 허리에 얹어졌고, 그녀가 정신을 차려 보니 그들은 카운트다운이 0에 닿을 때까지 키스하고 있었다.

방 안의 환호성과 드로이드들의 흥분된 삐빅소리가진에게 희미하게 들려왔다.

그들은 서로에게서 떨어지자, 두 입술은 헤어지면서 부드러운 소리를 냈다. 그녀는 뒷걸음질치며 그의 어깨에서 자신의 손을 내린다. (언제 _거기까지_ 간 거람?)

"나는- 무슨-" 진은 거의 말을 더듬지 않았지만, 이번은 술기운 탓을 할 수 있을 것이다.

카시안은 어깨를 으쓱했고, 그의 어깨의 움직이는 것이 이상하게도 그녀의 맥박을 빨라지게 했다. "이제 세 번 키스했네. 적어도 그 중 한 번은 내 생각으로 하는 거면 했거든."

그녀는 느리게 숨을 들이쉬며 그를 올려다 본다. 그의 눈에는 짓궂은 번뜩임이 있지만 그녀는 이를 무시하기로 한다.

"얼데란 식(蝕)을 제대로 기념할 수 있어서 기쁘네," 그녀는 말을 아주 조심스럽게 고르며 말했다. "난 내일 일찍부터 일이 있어서, 이만 실례." 이 말과 함께, 그녀는 그와 파티장을 뒤로 하고 떠났다.

다음날, 레아는 미팅 후에 각자 부서로 이동하면서 이들의 키스를 화제로 꺼냈다. "어소 상사랑 안도르 대위가 어제 _같이_ 축제를 기념했지 뭐예요."

"공주님, 공주님이 등을 떠미니까, 그만 좀 하시게 만들려고 그런 걸 겁니다, 맞지?" 베이즈가 말한다.

모두가 진과 카시안을 보려 고개를 돌렸다.

"당연하죠," 진이 말했다.

"그냥 얼데란 식(蝕)을 제대로 기념하고 싶었던 것 뿐이예요," 카시안은 간단히 말하곤, 그녀가 했던 말을 그녀의 면전에 던지고선 그녀를 쳐다 보러 돌아봤다.

그녀는 그에게 얼굴을 잠시 찌푸려 보였고, 그들은 동료들에게서 가시 돋친 말을 좀 더 듣지만, 그들은 넘기고 만다.

-

_네번째_

진은 그녀의 옛 제국군 가명 중 하나가 요긴하게 쓰일 가능성을 한 번도 생각해보지 않았었다. 그녀는 쏘우가 그녀를 버린 이후에 저항군이 무얼 하는지 제대로 찾아보지 않았었지만, 그래도 그녀는 제국군의 물품 조달을 망치거나 잔인하기로 유명한 스톰트루퍼를 사냥하는 것 같은 일은 장난삼아 했었다. 그러나 그녀의 가명 중 하나, 나리 맥비만큼은, 깨끗한 상태의 제국 지지자로 남겨두었다.

케이투는 제국군과 연줄이 있는 사람들을 결혼식에초대해서 함정에 빠뜨려 부역자들을 잡아들일 "성공을 위한 최적의 가능성"이 있는 계획을 짰다. 대단한 인물은 없었지만, 목표 행성을 치고 전투에서 승리하기 위해서 제국군이 제기능을 못하게 만들기엔 충분한 숫자의 사람들이었다.

그녀는 원래 드레이븐 장군과 가짜 결혼식을 하기로 되어 있었지만, 그가 구조 미션 수행 중에 부상을 입는 바람에 카시안과 결혼을 (가짜 결혼을) 할 수 밖에 없게 되었다.

"나리"는 제국 내에 인맥이 넓었고, 비록 그녀는 몇 년간 눈에 띄지 않고 살아왔지만, 모쓰마 의원은 이를 설명하기 위해 그녀가 부상을 입고 숨어 지내다가, 결국은 제국군 동조자이자 부자인 조레쓰 스워드를 만나게 된 이야기를 꾸며냈다. 이 커플은 자신들의 결혼을 축하하기 위해서이자 그들의 함정에 제국군 쓰레기 수십 명을 꼬여내고자 다시 나타난 것이다.

그녀는 상석에 앉아서 그녀가 어울렸던 수많은 사람들을 바라보며 성공적으로 혐오감을 감추고 있었다. 다행히도 이 급습 작전을 위해서 저항군 일원들도 이 자리에서 위장 근무를 하고 있었다.

카시안은 그녀의 손을 잡고 몸을 기울이며 그녀의 귓가에 속삭였다. "신호가 뭐였는지 다시 말해줘, 나리."

진은 목소리를 가다듬고 속삭이며 답했다. "보디가 연설을 하면서 '운이 좋다'고 말할 때야, _조레쓰_."

그는 그녀를 훑어보았다. "블라스터는 그 예복 어디에 숨긴 거야?" 그는 능글맞게 웃으며 조용히 묻는다. 그는 마치 그가 사적이고 야한 말을 속삭이고 있는 것처럼 엄지손가락으로 그녀의 손을 문지른다. (생각하면 할 수록, 그가 실제로 그러고도 있다 싶었다.)

그들은 전통적인 결혼 예복을 입고 있었다. 그녀의 예복은 흰색에 레이스가 달려있었고, 머리의 베일은 낯설기만 하고 그녀의 피부와 머리카락을 따갑게 했다. 그는 훔친 제국군 유니폼을 입고 있었는데, 그녀는 그가 옷감을 팽팽히 잡아 당기는 것을 보고 그가 스카리프에서만큼이나 그 옷을 싫어한다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

그녀는 그를 흘겨 보았다가 누가 그들을 보고있을까봐 재빨리 웃었다. "계속 그랬다간 신호가 오기도 전에 어디에 뒀는지 알게 될 거야."

그는 그녀를 헷갈리게 하는 미소를 지어보였다.

둘이 어떤 말도 할 수 있기 전에, 누군가가 박수를 치며 환호성을 지르기 시작한다. "키스해! 키스해! 키스해!"

무슨 이유에선지, 갑작스런 외침이 그녀의 신경을 곤두세웠고 그녀는 카시안의 손을 잡았다.

다행히도, 이는 효과가 있었다.

"진정해요, 진정해," 카시안은 웃으며 그들을 말렸다. 그는 첩보활동, 속임수와 거짓말에 능하다. 그가 자신을 보며 그 매력적인 미소를 지으니 제 심장이 내달리는 것이 느껴지자 그녀는 이 말을 자신에게 되내였다. 그는 마치 방금 막 제다이의 힘이라도 받은 것처럼 자신을 쳐다보고 있었다.

그는 정말 훌륭한 스파이야.

그의 손이 그녀의 뺨을 감싸자 그녀는 갑자기 입술이 마르는 느낌이 들어 입술을 축였다. 그의 시선이, 너무나도 어두운 그 눈이, 내려다 보았고 그는 고개를 숙여 그녀에게 키스했다.

신혼부부 연기의 겉치레를 유지하고자, 그녀는 그의 키스에 화답하고, 이전보다 훨씬 더 깊은 입맞춤을 나눴다.

그의 입술이 그녀의 혀를 위해 열리며 그는 열렬히 반응했다.

사람들이 휘파람을 부는 소리에 그녀는 깜짝 놀라 카시안에게서 떨어졌다. 보디는휘파람을 불면서 그녀에게 윙크를 보냈고, 그녀는 이에 반응하지 않기 위해서 입술을 앙다물었다.

"저 상사병 걸린 친구들 좀 봐요," 보디가 소리를 내려고 자신의 잔에 목걸이를 부딪히며 말한다. 그녀와 카시안 모두 살짝 자세를 고쳐 선다. 곧 신호가 올 것이다.

진은 가능한 한 이목을 끌지 않게 자신의 블라스터를 숨겨놓은 곳으로 손을 가져간다.

"아, 제 생각엔 이건 정말 중대한 행사이고 우리는 정말 _운이 좋단_ \- 다들 손 들어!" 그는 스스로 하던 말을 끊으며 블라스터를 꺼내들었다.

진도 자신의 블라스터를 의자 아래에서 꺼냈고 다른 저항군들도 똑같이 행동했다. 그녀와 카시안은 도망치는 이들을 막기 위해 자신들의 결혼식 ( _가짜_ 결혼식) 테이블을 뛰어 넘었다.

"야!" 진은 도망가려고 하는 외계인에게 소리친다. 그녀는 이들을 넘어뜨리고, 그들이 항복할 때까지 그들의 등을 자신의 무릎으로 내리 눌렀다.

그녀가 그들의 손을 묶고 있을 때, 카시안과 그가 호송하는 사람이 그녀에게로 다가온다.

"잘 했어, 상사."

"고마워, 대위님." 살짝 숨차하면서 그녀가 말했다. 다른 이들과 함께, 그들은 제국군을 자신들의 함선으로 호송해 갔다.

다음 날, 카시안은 어디에도 없었다. 듣자하니, 그는 자기 위상에는 맞지도 않는 물자 수송 작전에 자원했다고 한다. 그렇지만 괜찮다.

심지어 그가 몇 번을 더 자원해도 말이다.

괜찮았다.

그녀는 넘어갔다.

그녀는 더 이상 그가 어떤지는 대신 말할 수 없었다.

-

_다섯번째_

무오니아 310 행성의 폭발 현장에서, 진은 다른 반란군에게서 배운 프로토콜을 자기 손등처럼 뻔히 알고 있었다. 그녀 자신이 심하게 부상 당하지 않았는지 확인하고, 불을 끄고, 민간인을 돕는다.

그녀는 동료들이 미션을 완수하러 걸어 들어간 순간에 자기가 서 있던 곳에서 밀쳐져 나동그라졌으므로 그들을 확인할 수 없었다. 그렇지만 그것은 1단계가 아니다.

그래서 그녀는 자신의 부상 상태를 확인했다. 이마에서는 피가 났고, 몸 여기 저기가 긁혔고 피투성이이고, 발목이 아팠다. 아직 청각이 돌아오지 않았지만, 그래도 움직일 수는 있었다.

2단계, 그녀는 눈에 들어오는 불을 꺼보려 물을 찾으려 해보지만 무오니아 310은 사막 행성 중 하나였다. 그래서 그녀는 3단계로 넘어갔다.

진은 무너진 건물에서 누군가가 마구 흔드는 팔을 보고 이들을 빼내줄 수 있을 때까지 잔해를 치웠다. 외계인은 명백히 말을 하고 있었는데, 기왕이면 적어도 감사인사를 하는 거길 바랐지만, 그녀는 아직 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 그녀는 이들에게 다른 이들과 물을 찾으라고 고함을 지른 후에 시장 광장을 가로질러 계속 걸었다.

갑자기 그녀의 청각이 돌아왔고, 그녀에게 들리는 소리라곤 비명과 흐느낌 뿐이었다. 그녀는 일순간 정신을 집중할 수 없어서 돌아섰다.

그리고 그 순간 그녀는 미동도 없는 채로, 바닥에 쓰러져있는 카시안을 본다.

그녀는 그 순간 그 자리에서 바로 결정을 내렸다. 프로토콜은 엿이나 먹으라지.

그녀는 비명을 지르고, 울고, 죽어가는 인파를 헤치고 지나서 그녀가 할 수 있는 한 최대로 그를 위험한 것들로부터 멀리 끌어내며 그의 곁에 주저 앉았다.

그의 얼굴에는 날아온 파편으로 인한 자상이 있었지만, 그의 감긴 눈 근처에는 아무 상처도 없었고 이는 다행이었다. 상처에서 나는 피가 그의 입에서 흘러나왔고, 그의 옷이 어두운 색이라서 다른 곳에서도 피가 나고 있는지는 알 수가 없었다. 감사하게도, 그의 몸을 더듬어 보았을 때 몸에 박힌 발사체 같은 것은 없었다.

그녀는 그의 손목과 목에서 맥박을 확인한다. 희미하고 작지만 맥이 있었다. 그녀는 숨소리를 들어보는데, 이는 너무나도 약했다.

어쩔 줄 몰라하며 그녀는 자신의 입을 그의 입에 대고 그녀가 줄 수 있는 것이나마 숨을 불어넣으려 시도했다.

그녀의 손가락이 그의 목에서 맥박을 다시 찾아본다. 맥은 여전히 있었고, 점점 더 강해지고 있다.

좀 더 그의 고개를 젖혀 기도를 확보하려 하다가, 그들 주위의 참사를 보고는 그녀는 온몸이 갑자기 굳어렸다.

사람들은 출혈로 죽어가고 있고, 건물들은 불타고 있으며, 주위에 부모가 없는 어린 아이들이 있었다. 그러나 그녀가 스스로 집중해서 볼 수 있는 대상은 오직 그뿐이었다.

그의 심박을 확인하려 상반신에 얹어둔 손 아래에서 카시안의 몸이 떨리고, 그녀는 다시 그 대신 호흡을 해준다. 그에게서는 불, 피와 먼지의 맛이 나는 것 같았다. 그는 그녀 자신보다 폭발 장소에 훨씬 더 가까이 있었던 것이다.

임무는 단순한 드로이드 픽업으로, 제국군 데이터를 가지고 있는 가능성이 있는 R2 모델을 데려오는 것이었다. 그렇지만 그들이 해당 장소에 가까이 가자마자 폭발이 있었던 것을 보면 그들만 드로이드를 찾고 있었던 것이 아님이 자명했다.

진은 그에게서 몸을 떼고는 그의 갈비뼈를 살펴본다. 비록 무얼 봐야하는지 알지 못하지만 말이다.

“카시안,” 그녀는 한 손으로 그의 셔츠를 움켜쥐며 애원했다. “살아 있는게 좋을 거야. 망할, 네가 나한테 이러면 안 된단 말이야.” 그녀는 검댕으로 더럽혀진 그의 얼굴 위로 자신의 눈물 방울이 떨어져 내리는 것을 보았고 이는 그녀를 더욱 화나게 한다. 그녀는 우는 것을 싫어하지만, 만일 자신이 사랑하는 사람이 눈 앞에서 죽는 것을 또 봐야하는 거라면, 그녀는 정말 완전히 정신을 놓아버릴 것이다-

그러나 그때 그는 기침을 하고는 살짝 숨이 막혀하더니 드디어 눈을 떴다. 그의 어둡고, 완벽한 두 눈이, 재빨리 그 앞의 그녀를 찾아냈다.

진은 한 순간에 이렇게까지 큰 안도감을 느낀 것은 처음이었다.

그녀의 다른 손은 그의 뺨으로 향하고, 그가 눈을 뜨고 있게 하기 위해 살짝 두드렸다. “카스? 나 어소- _진이야_ 넌 괜찮아질 거야. 내가 여깄어, 넌 살아 있고, 괜찮아질 거야.”  
그는 심하게 기침을 하고는 몸을 세우려고 해본다. 그러자마자, 그는 고통에 얼굴을 찡그리며 다시 뒤로 누웠다. “어디-” 그는 통증 때문에 고통스러워 했다. "다른 사람들은 어디에 있어? 살아 있어?"

답을 모르기 때문에 그녀는 이 질문에 답하지 않았다. “도움을 구해올게, 넌 숨쉬는 데에 집중해.” 그녀는 이렇게 말하고 가려고 하는데 그의 손이 그의 셔츠를 아직 쥐고 있던 그녀의 손을 잡았다.

“가지마,” 갈라지고 깨진 목소리로 그가 말했다. “날 두고 가지마, 진.”

그녀는 숨을 들이키고는 말했다. “두고 가지 않을 거야. 그치만 네게 박타를 갖다 줘야 하고 다른 사람들도 찾아야 하고 널 이 버림받은 행성에서 데리고 떠나야 해.”

그의 눈꺼풀이 떨리더니 그는 그녀를 좀 더 똑바로 쳐다보기 위해 살짝 몸을 움직였다. “이 행성이 우리를 키스하게 만든 그 행성이야. 기억나?"

"기억하지, 카스."

"버림받은 행성이 아니라고."

그의 말은 그녀를 혼란스럽게 했고 그래서 그녀는 그냥 그의 손을 힘주어서 쥐었다. "도움을 구해올게. 금방 올거야. 난-" 그리고 운이 좋으면 그가 기억하지 못할 수도 있으니 그녀는 이 말을 덧붙였다. "사랑해."

그녀는 스스로를 일으켜 세운 후 욱신거리는 발목을 움직이게 만든다. 그리고 그녀는 저항군 표지를 달고 있는 무언가나 누군가를 찾으러 갔다.

그녀는 그를 살려서 이 행성을 떠나야 한다.

+

_한 번_

카시안 안도르는 의무동에서 깨어난다. 이것은 처음 있는 일이 아니다. 아마도 마지막으로 있는 일도 아닐 것이다. 저항군 표준 조명과 천장이 보였고, 보아하니 제국군 점령 행성이나 제국군 함선에 있는 것은 아닌 것 같았다.

그 자신의 추론 결과에 안심이 되어, 그는 그의 입술을 핥고는 불행히도 익숙한 박타 찌꺼기 맛을 느꼈다.

그는 잠시 자신이 박타 탱크 안에 있었어야 했나 궁금해하다, 그게 별로 중요한 건 아니라고 결론을 내렸다.

아직 완전히 일어서거나 혹은 앉은 자세로 움직일 각오는 되지 않아서, 카시안은 자신의 사지부터 테스트해 본다.

발가락이랑 손가락은 잘 움직였다. 그리고 그의 팔다리도 마찬가지였다. 상체를 돌려보려 했을 때, 자신이 내지 않은 중얼거리는 소리가 들렸다.

비록 그 결과로 그의 등 아랫부분이 살짝 욱신거리긴 하지만 그는 몸을 긴장시킨다. 조심스럽게, 그는 눈을 뜨고 고개를 들어서 내려다 보았다.

진이 그의 침대 곁에, 완전히 잠든 채로 있었다. 그의 병동 침대 위에 얹어진 팔짱 낀 팔 위로 그녀의 머리가 놓여 있었고, 그의 몸 왼편에 닿아 얼굴은 상기되어 있었다. 그의 엄지 손가락만한 크기의 박타 밴드가 그녀의 이마에 붙어 있었고, 그가 볼 수 있게 드러난 팔 곳곳에도 몇 개가 더 감싸져 있었다.

그는 그의 입술을 벌어지게 만들고 입가의 상처가 고통으로 물들게 하는 미소가 자기 얼굴에 걸려있음을 깨닫는다. 상처는 아직 덜 아물었지만, 박타가 제 역할을 하길 바래야지.

그는 진에게 가까운 팔을 들어 그녀의 얼굴에서 잔머리를 치웠다. 그녀는 한 번 더 무언가를 중얼거렸지만 일어나지는 않았다. 그는 자신이 얼마나 오래 병동에 있었는지, 그녀가 그의 곁에는 얼마나 오래 있었는지가 궁금했다. 꽤 오랜 시간이었길 바라는 것을 -물론 그의 자존심을 위해서이다- 인정하는 것이 부끄럽지는 않았다.

그녀가 받아야 할 치료를 거부하고 있었던 것만 아니라면 말이다.

그는 그의 오른손으로는 자신의 얼굴을 문지르면서, 다른 손으로는 여전히 진의 머리카락을 가지고 장난을 쳤다. 저항군에서 일하면서 조용하고, 온화한 순간은 매우 드물고 자주 찾아오지도 않는다는 것을 빨리 배웠기 때문에, 그는 자기 자신이 지금 이 순간을 즐기도록 내버려 둘 참이었다.

당연히도, 이때 그녀의 눈이 떨리더니 뜨였다. 그는 재빨리 그녀에게서 손을 치웠다.

진은 하품을 하고는, 주위를 돌아보더니 살짝 놀라했다. "여기가 어디야?"

“의무동, 어느 행성인진 모르겠어,” 그는 그녀의 공포를 가라앉히려 말했다. “천장에 반란군 표지가 있으니까, 안전한 거 같아.”

그녀는 긴장을 풀고는 앉아있던 의자에 기대며 살짝 기지개를 폈다. 정신을 차리면서 주위 환경에 다시 적응하는 것 같았다. 그는 그녀의 내면의 군인의 면모, 손가락 까딱할 찰나에 주위에 적응하고 상황을 확인하는 능력을 존경했다.

"넌 여기 얼마나 있었어?" 몸을 일으켜 세워 침대 뒤 벽에 기대며 그가 물었다.

그녀의 입은 다물어지더니, 그녀는 곧바로 대답을 하지는 않았다.

"넌 여기 있은 지 겨우 이틀째고, 내가 자는 사이에 널 이송한 게 아니라면 우린 호스에 있는 걸 거야."

"네가 바로 내 곁에 있었으니까 너랑 날 동시에 이동시킨 걸 수도 있잖아." 그는 그녀의 반응을 관찰하며 가벼운 톤으로 지적했다.

그녀는 조용해지는데, 이것은 그가 원했던 반응은 아니었다. 몇 달 전에 병돌리기 게임 이후로 그는 그들 사이에 타오르는 불꽃에 대해서 이야기하고 싶었다. 둘 다 이 주제를 잘 피해 왔지만 (지금에서야 인정하자니 부끄러웠지만 그가 특히 더 그랬다) 더 이상은 미룰 수 없을 것 같았다.

“무오니아 310에서 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억나?” 그녀가 말했다.

카시안은 이 질문을 예상하진 못 했지만, 정직하게 대답했다. "폭발까지는. 그 다음에는 모르겠어."

진은 느리게 숨을 내쉬었다. "내가 널 찾았어, 폭발 다음에 말이야. 넌 겨우 숨을 쉬고 있었고."

평소에는 감정을 잘 감추고 있던 그녀의 눈동자에 고통이 보이자, 그는 아무말도 하지 않았다.

"나는- 내가 너한테 내 숨을 나눠 주려고 했는데, 그러나까 우리 입술이... 감싸 안고 있었다는 거지," 그녀는 케이투가 키스에 대한 표현으로 제일 좋아하는 어구를 사용하자 그는 웃지 않으려고 노력했다. 그녀가 그와 마주 보고 있어서 바로 보이는 것도 아니었지만 말이다. "결국에, 네가 정신을 차렸어. 그래서 나는 도움을 구해오려고 했는데 네가 뭐라 했냐면-"

그녀가 말을 멈췄다.

"내가 뭐랬는데, 어소?"

그녀는 깊게 숨을 들이 마쉬고, 그 통증에 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸리더니, 더할 나위없이 진지한 태도로 그를 바라보았다. “사랑해.”

그의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. “위성의 어머니시여, 내가 그 말을 했다고?”

진은 당황하더니 의자에서 펄쩍 일어섰다. “아니, 망할, 내가 잘못 말했어.” 그녀는 살짝 절룩거리며 왔다갔다하기 시작했다.

“내가 뭐라고 했는데 그래?” 그는 기대며 조금 더 몸을 일으키려다 고통에 숨을 토해낸다. 그의 갈비뼈들은 아직 다 낫지 않은 것 같았다.

“'가지마. 날 두고 가지마, 진.'이라고 했어” 그녀는 의자에 다시 주저 앉았다.

기억이 돌아왔지만, 부분적이고 흐릿한 상태였다. 이는 그의 머리를 지끈거리게 했다. 둘 다 아무말도 하지 않았는데, 돌아보니 진은 그의 이마에 얹어줄 천을 적시고 있었다. 도움이 고마웠지만, 그는 다음에 무엇이 이어질지가 궁금해 죽을 지경이었다.

그는 그렇게 오래 기다릴 필요도 없었다. 그 자신의 몸과 그의 이마의 천에서 손을 떼면서 그녀는 말을 이어갔다. “그리고 내가, '사랑해'라고 했지."

그는 이 말을 곱씹어 봤다. “네가 먼저 말했단 말이지?”

그녀는 고개를 끄덕인다. “응, 뭐, 네가 먼저 무오니아 310이 버림받은 곳은 아니라는 둥 뭐라 하긴 했는- 잠깐만.” 그녀는 드디어 편해진듯 몸을 살짝 뒤로 기대다가, 긴장했다. “'먼저'라니 무슨 소리야?”

카시안은 그녀가 알아들을 줄 알고 있었다. “내가 먼저 말할 거라고 늘 생각했었거든. 말하려고 하던 중이었어.”

미소가 그녀의 입술을 끌어당겼다. "그 수많은 물자조달 임무 수행 중에 컴*으로 이야기해볼까 했단 말이야?

그는 얼굴을 찡그렸는데, 이번에는 통증 때문이 아니라서 고맙기까지 했다. 이제 고통을 느끼는 것은 지긋지긋했다.

"아직 어떻게 말할지는 모르겠더라고. 그렇지만 '절망적이고 앓고 있는 상황'이 네 강점일 줄 알았어야 했는데 말이야."

"아 입 다물어." 그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“이리 가까이 와, 진.” 그녀의 명령에 따르는 대신 그는 부드럽게 말했다.

작은 미소를 지은 채로 눈알을 굴리며, 그녀는 둘이 훨씬 더 가까이에 있을 수 있게 의자를 당겼다.

“내가 왜 무오니아 310이 버림받은 것이 아니라고 생각하는지 궁금해?" 그는 그녀에게로 손을 뻗어 그녀의 손을 잡았다. 그녀의 손에는 상처들이 있었지만, 매우 부드럽기도 했다. 그는 그 손을 더 탐험해보고 싶었다.

"이유가 뭐야?" 눈은 그에게로 집중한 채로, 차분한 목소리로 그녀가 물었다.

"우리가 키스한 첫번째 이유였잖아, 적어도 맨정신일 때 말이야." 그는 말했다. "그러니 내가 그곳을 버릴 수는 없지."

그녀는 그저 웃어보였고, 이는 너무 밝기까지 한 이 방에서 무척이나 아름다운 광경이었다.

"널 사랑해, 진 어소."

"나도 사랑해, 카시안 안도르." 그녀가 답했다. 그는 그녀가 처음으로 이 말을 해주었던 순간을 기억할 수 있었으면 싶었지만, 어쩌면 언젠가는 기억이 돌아올 수도 있을 것이다.

그 생각을 하면서, 그는 그들의 가짜 결혼식 때 그녀에게 입맞췄을 때처럼 다른 손으로 그녀의 얼굴을 감쌌다.

그녀가 그에게서 몸을 떼내었을 때, 너무나도 오랜 시간이 지난 것 같으면서도 충분하지 못했다는 느낌이 들었다. "너한테 박타 맛이 나." 그녀는 입술을 핥으며 말했다. 그는 자신이 이 모습이 지겨워지는 날이 오기는 할까 생각했다.

살짝 아팠지만 그는 어깨를 휙 움직이며 능글맞게 웃었다. "드디어 네게 나한테 키스할 제대로 된 이유가 생겨서 기쁜걸."

그녀는 천천히 다시 기대어 오며 장난스럽게 속삭였다. “아, 저항군을 위해서라면 _뭐든_ 해야지.”


End file.
